wings_of_fire_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brilliant
Appearance She keeps it pretty simple. Everything on her is the colour of the rainforest in which she lives. Though, she does have two different hues. Bright green for her scales, darker green for the underbelly and wing membranes. Of course, she can be any colour in the rainbow, and more, but picks those as they’re nice and simple. No need for fancy colours. Her body build also screams simplicity with an average sized body, thin limbs, and long tail as is custom for her tribe. She looks just like any other dragon, nothing special, besides a few scars on her back. Besides that, you could pass her like you would anyone else. She isn’t overly nor underly beautiful looking. She’s about as average as one could look, but that’s all without taking a look at her face. Make eye contact and you’ll be greeted with a hateful look that’ll make you want to stay as far away from her. Very out of character for a dragon of her kind, but that’s where average is thrown out. Her looks are about the only thing that match her tribe. Personality At the onset, she is a rather unpleasant dragoness. Preferring to be left alone, and if bothered, will bombard whichever unfortunate dragon bothered her with demeaning insults. It’s easy to assume she has a bad temper, which is not true. She just chooses to make being around her unbearable. That is, unless around a specific close friend or those she treats as a healer. Though with the latter she gives most of them the cold shoulder. Feeling she is superior, in a way, to them She pretends to know more than she really does to spite her own tribe, who she sees as a bunch of “wasted potential”, “useless idiots”, “Colourful rotten logs” among other things. She has a lot of frustration towards them, wanting them to be and do more. If she could do it, clearly they can. However, if she hears a dragon of a different tribe putting down her tribe like she does herself, she’d actually come to their defense. Throwing out negative stereotypes about said other tribe. One thing she dislikes more than her own tribe is other putting her tribe down. Behind all the hostilities, confidence and perceived superiority lies a different dragoness. One not so unpleasant. Only her close friend, a female NightWing named Resilience, has seen part of that side. The two of them had been close friends for a while, and as time has gone on, Brilliant had begun to have certain feelings towards her. Though she’d never--could never admit to them, no matter how much she wants to. It would most definitely ruin their friendship. That is something she could not deal with, on top of the other things that are plaguing her. She’d do anything to keep Resilience safe, even if that means keeping dragons she percives as threats away from Res. Anything and everything for her... History ... Category:Female Category:RainWing Category:Character